PSK
by XxDevxX
Summary: Sakura mengajak Sasuke ke tempat yang banyak PSK. Lalu, bagaimana tanggapan lelaki berambut malam itu?


Pernah, di pertengahan hari yang teriknya mampu untuk membunuh bakteri _Escherichia coli_, si gadis gulali memasukkan setengah sendok garam ke mulutnya, hingga sampailah senyawa netral itu ke lambung. Asin yang bertahan selama beberapa menit di alat pengecapnya tak ia hiraukan. Rupanya memang ada yang lebih penting daripada memikirkan rasa asin tipikal garam.

Bahwa bukan rasa asin yang sedang ia cari. Bukan asin.

Apakah rasa manis yang ia cari?

.

.

Sudah terlewat, ketika si merah muda menyertakan dua bungkus kecap manis ke dalam sup ikannya yang lezat. Saat-saat di mana bukan nikmat yang ia kecap, namun justru kemanisan tajam dari cairan kental berwarna hitam yang membuatnya mual-mual.

Kecap manis itu diolah dari bahan baku kacang kedelai. Berhubung kedelai itu kacang, jadi— kacangkah yang ia cari?

.

.

Telah terjadi, seorang gadis berambut gulali menghancurkan kacang goreng yang gurih dengan gigi-giginya. Lagi dan lagi si gadis mengambil makanan ringan tersebut dari kemasannya yang berwarna keemasan. Terasa kacang-kacangan yang ia kenali di lidahnya. Rasa rindu akan suatu makanan yang sudah lama tidak ia telan membuatnya frustasi karena tak kunjung mengingat apa nama makanan tersebut. Meski lebih didominasi rasa kacang, gadis itu tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa ada bahan lain yang lebih mendominasi daripada kacang. Tapi apa?

Apakah makanan tersebut?

.

.

Sakura mengajak Sasuke ke tempat yang banyak PSK. Lalu, bagaimana tanggapan lelaki berambut malam itu?

**PSK**

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

AU, OOC, memakai beberapa kebanggaan Indonesia

**0**

Biru mendominasi langit pagi Konoha, mengalahkan sinar matahari yang jauh dipandang. Bintang terdekat dari bumi itu tengah dalam perjalanan untuk terbit di ufuk timur. Tak ayal kokokan ayam terdengar bersahut-sahutan—seolah menyadarkan manusia untuk segera bangun kalau tidak ingin rezeki dipatok kaumnya terlebih dahulu.

Sakura melenggang malas-malasan sambil mengucek bilik matanya yang terasa ganjil karena keberadaan belek—kendatipun ia sudah mandi, nyatanya menghilangkan belek memang tidak cukup dengan basuhan air. Sambil menyisir rambut basahnya yang berwarna merah muda, gadis itu mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi di meja makan.

"Pagi, Okaa-san. Pagi, Otou-san," sapa gadis itu pada kedua orang tuanya yang sudah duduk berdampingan di meja makan. "Woah, kambing bakar!" serunya bersemangat.

Kedua pasangan di meja makan itu tersenyum hangat menatap antusias putrinya atas berkah Tuhan. "Makannya pelan-pelan, Sakura."

Sakura jelas tidak menghiraukan nasihat ayahnya yang seperti angin lalu. Ia memfokuskan otaknya pada rasa bakaran pada daging kambing yang tidak ia pedulikan apa bumbunya. Rasa bakaran itu mengingatkannya pada sesuatu. Sesuatu yang berbahan baku daging kambing. Pelan-pelan gadis itu mulai menghubung-hubungkan rasa asin dari garam, manis dari kecap, dan remukan kacang yang ia jejalkan kemarin ke mulutnya dengan rasa daging kambing bakar yang sedang ia kunyah.

Memang tidak cukup kalau hanya dengan membayangkan, sementara ia tetap tidak mengingat apa yang sedang ia rindukan. "Okaa-san, apa sih makanan yang aku suka?" pertanyaan yang seharusnya ia sendiri yang mengetahui ia lemparkan pada ibunya.

"Sayur asem, mungkin," sahut ibunya sehabis menelan sesendok daging.

"Ditambah tempe bacem, kau menyukai sayur asem jika ditemani tempe bacem, Sakura," ayahnya menambahkan.

Sakura menggeleng. "Bukan itu," sangkalnya.

Ada lagi. Pasti ada lagi.

"Nah, kau yang menyukai berarti kau yang mengetahui. Kenapa masih bertanya lagi?" ibunya mendengus, heran juga dengan anaknya yang tiba-tiba bertanya yang sudah jelas merupakan seleranya sendiri.

Sakura melanjutkan acara makannya. Ketika sudah sampai di suapan terakhir, ia bergumam, "Masalahnya aku lupa, Okaa-san."

"Parah." Si ibu menggeleng-geleng, tak habis pikir.

"Kau PSK di persimpangan kota—di samping Rumah Makan Tunasusila, mungkin," ayahnya menyambar.

"Apa? PSK? Tunasusila? Aku bukan PSK! Apa-apaan sih, Otou-san! Ngomongnya jorok!" Sakura mengomel tidak jelas. Ambek besarnya tersulut juga karena disebut sebagai PSK.

Si istri yang sudah mengerti maksud suaminya, hanya tersenyum geli melihat wajah suaminya yang memerah. "Sakura, PSK itu Penggemar Sate Kiloan. Itu nama restoran di samping Rumah Makan Tunasusila—yang merupakan singkatan dari Tuna Sumpit Bersila, yang mengelola kedua resto tersebut namanya Lamang. Memang sudah lama sekali kita tidak ke sana. Terakhir kita ke sana, kau masih mengemban pendidikan di Sekolah Dasar tingkat lima. Jadi tak salah kalau kau lupa. Mengingat sudah empat tahun kita tidak ke sana," jelas ibunya sambil mengangguk.

Kedua alis si rambut gulali mengait bingung. Wajahnya terlihat berpikir—sekilas bisa dirasakan keberadaan maya gadis itu di dimensi lain lewat matanya yang mengawang ke langit dapur. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia tersenyum geli yang kemudian merangkak menjadi tertawa keras. Sepasang suami-istri di meja makan itu hanya saling pandang tak mengerti.

"Hwahahaha! Terima kasih, Okaa-san, Otou-san! Aku baru ingat kalau aku sangat menyukai sate kambing di Restoran PSK itu. Dan kalian baru saja memberiku sebongkah ide besar!" Sejurus kemudian gadis itu langsung berlari cepat ke kamar, mengambil tasnya dan segera berpamitan lewat udara, "Aku berangkat!"

.

.

.

Di pagi hari yang dingin, Sakura memulai harinya dengan senyum yang sebisa mungkin—ia berusaha—menularkan kebahagiaan untuk kawan-kawannya. Menurutnya, hari itu—hari-hari setelah Ujian Nasional, memang jadwal matahari untuk tidak lagi ditutupi kapas putih di langit—setidaknya, itu perumpamaan versinya. Ia melenggang santai di koridor menuju kelas yang setiap hari ia lewati. Koridor yang biasanya menjadi tempat main petak jongkok bersama teman seperjuangan. Merekalah teman seperjuangan—ada Naruto, Sai, Gaara, Sasuke, Ino, Hinata, dan Karin. Di sinilah Sakura menggarap berbagai ilmu selama tiga tahun. Ia tidak menyangka kalau beberapa minggu lagi ia sudah harus meninggalkan sekolah itu.

Rasanya pasti akan rindu sekali. Mungkin, kadar rindunya berpeluang untuk melebihi rindu gadis itu pada Sate Kambing di Resto PSK sekarang. Si rambut gulali berjengit. Bagaimanapun, gadis itu masih saja merasa singkatan tersebut agak asing jika sedang lewat di pikirannya. Maka, dengan kecepatan rata-rata ia menghapus pikiran tersebut dari otaknya. Ketika sudah sampai di kelasnya yang baru terisi dua orang, Sakura terlihat bingung. "Hai!" sapanya agak canggung.

"Yo, Sakura-chan," sahut Gaara sekedarnya.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lain, dan terlihatlah si rambut malam, Sasuke. Gadis itu menghampiri tempat duduknya yang berada di samping si rambut malam. Meletakkan tasnya di kursi, ia mendaratkan bokongnya di kursi kelas. Maniknya tak melepaskan sosok pemuda yang kini berada di sampingnya. "Sasuke-kun, selamat pagi!"

Si pemuda hanya melirik dari ekor matanya. "Hn."

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Baca."

"Oh, Baca apa?"

"Sudah jelas baca buku." Terdengar dengusan dari suara itu.

"Buku apa, Sasuke-kun? Kalau bagus nanti aku pinjam, ah," katanya seenak jidat.

"Tidak boleh," tolak si pemuda tak sampai sedetik kemudian.

Si gadis mengernyit, "Kok tidak boleh, sih? Dasar pelit!"

"Memang."

Sakura terlihat ingin menyela lewat mulutnya yang terbuka, namun kata tak sampai keluar—mulut itu malah terkatup lagi. Tak lama ia bergumam, "Dasar menyebalkan. Pulang sekolah nanti aku tidak mau mengajakmu jadi PSK, ah." Nada gadis itu terdengar merajuk.

Sontak manik Sasuke melebar, garis wajahnya terlihat mengeras melebihi umurnya saat ini. Alisnya meluncur ke depan, sementara ia mulai mengubah posisi duduknya untuk berhadapan dengan Sakura. Dalam jarak yang dekat, Sakura bisa memastikan bahwa rahang pemuda di hadapannya ini terlihat mengeras. "PSK? PSK! PSK!" Sasuke membentak, mata lelaki itu mengerjap tidak percaya.

Gaara, yang tengah sibuk dengan permainan di _handphone_-nya terlihat terganggu. "Jangan ngomong jorok kau, Sasuke! Harusnya kau memberi contoh yang baik pada Sakura-chan," omel si ketua kelas sambil memandang tajam ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus. "Segel dulu mulutmu yang sok tahu itu!"

Ketika melihat Gaara yang sudah siap menyerang balik konflik kata itu, Sakura buru-buru menyela, "Tidak apa-apa, Gaara-kun. Kau mendengarkan lagu saja supaya tidak terganggu dengan teriakan Sasuke-kun." Sakura tersenyum manis pada Gaara.

"Aku keluar sajalah," jawab Gaara acuh.

Sasuke menarik wajah Sakura agar berhadapan dengan wajahnya, tidak sadar bahwa telapak tangannya itu membingkai kedua pipi Sakura. "Dengar, kau tahu PSK, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Makanya, pulang sekolah nanti kau harus menemaniku jadi PSK." Dalam hati gadis itu tertawa keras melihat momen-momen menganga di wajah Sasuke.

"Jangan merusak masa depanmu!" bentak si rambut malam. Suaranya bergema sedikit kencang di ruang kelas.

"Oh, tidak kok. Aku pasti akan senang-senang saja jadi PSK." Si gadis gulali melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari wajahnya. Setelah lepas, ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Tidak boleh! Tidak boleh! Tidak boleh!" berang Sasuke.

"Okaa-san dan otou-san saja sudah setuju! Kenapa kau sok-sok melarangku! Kau kan cuma teman semejaku." Sakura membuang mukanya ke arah lain. Lama melihat wajah berang Sasuke seperti toksik geli yang membuatnya ingin tertawa sejadi-jadinya.

"Tidak mungkin!" Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya—lagi.

"Aku berkata kebenaran! Justru Okaa-san dan Otou-san yang pertama mengayomiku untuk jadi PSK sejak kecil. Intinya, kaulihat tempatnya saja dulu! Nanti setelah pulang sekolah, aku akan mengajakmu ke sana. Siapa tahu kau berminat." Sakura mengedipkan matanya nakal.

"Kau itu mau jadi apa? Kau tidak punya masa depan kalau jadi PSK! Dan—tidak. Aku menolak untuk pergi ke tempat yang banyak PSK," tegasnya lalu melanjutkan, "dan satu lagi! Aku melarangmu untuk ke sana. Setelah pulang sekolah, aku akan ke rumahmu. Aku benar-benar harus bicara dengan ibu dan ayahmu. Mungkin saja mereka tidak tahu apa itu PSK! Jadi mereka setuju-setuju saja denganmu. Ya, pasti mereka tidak tahu!" Sasuke mendelik tajam pada gadis di hadapannya.

"Tidak perlu, Sasuke-kun! Orangtuaku tahu jelas kok apa itu PSK. Pokoknya tunggu saja sampai pulang sekolah! Aku pasti akan mengajakmu ke sana! Aku jamin kau langsung menyukai tempat itu." Sakura menyeringai.

Sebelum Sasuke sempat membuka mulut, Sakura langsung menyegel udara dengan ancamannya, "Kalau kau tidak ikut, aku tidak mau melanjutkan sekolah ke Karang Konoha bersamamu."

"Kau ingkar janji! Katanya mau selalu satu sekolah denganku—dan juga teman seperjuangan kita!" sergah Sasuke yang tampak sewot.

"Aku tidak berjanji!"

"Tapi kau bilang 'mau'! Memangnya apa bedanya mau dan berjanji? Sama saja intinya!"

"Jelas beda!"

"Sama!"

"Beda!"

"Sama!"

"Penat juga kepalaku berdebat denganmu, Sasuke-kun. Kalau tidak mau ikut, yasudah! Berarti nanti aku menghabiskan sate kambing sendiri saja di sana."

"Tidak bol—apa? Sate kambing? Apa yang kaubicarakan?" Kedua alis si rambut malam bergerak menuju ke tengah dahinya, tanda tak mengerti.

"Hari ini kau sudah terlalu banyak bicara, Sasuke-kun. Nanti saja kuberitahu kalau kita sudah bertemu tempatnya," Sakura berujar.

Beberapa murid yang sudah mengisi kelas merupakan alasan paling tepat atas diamnya Sasuke yang tak membalas ucapan Sakura.

Sepasang lelaki dan perempuan yang berstatus teman semeja itu berjalan beriringan menuju persimpangan kota. Setelah menaiki angkot—yang dibayari oleh si perempuan, berhubung si lelaki masih tak tersentuh dengan tabiatnya kalau sedang marah, Sakura menepikan kakinya di pinggiran jalan menuju Restoran Penggemar Sate Kiloan. Sambil menggamit lengan Sasuke yang kaku, gadis itu membawa Sasuke ke ruang masuk resto yang dinding-dindingnya dibuat dari anyaman jerami.

Aroma tradisional yang sangat dirindukan Sakura tertangkap indra penciumannya. Rasanya seperti rumah. Restoran itu—suasananya, aroma asap yang memenuhi ruangan itu, dan yang terpenting, makanan khasnya. Sate kambing yang seratus persen daging tumpukan terpampang jelas di menu-menu makanan yang ditempelkan di dinding jeraminya.

"Heh, kau ini mengajakku ke tempat apa?" si rambut malam bertanya ogah-ogahan. Nada tidak relanya untuk bicara pada gadis di sampingnya terdengar samar-samar.

"Ini tempat untuk membeli sate kambing, masa kau tidak tahu?" Sakura bertanya setengah mengejek.

Sasuke mendelik. "Aku tahu. Tapi tempat ini tidak seperti yang kaubicarakan tadi pagi. Bukankah kau mau mengajakku ke tempat yang ada PSK?"

Sakura tertawa keras, beberapa pengunjung mengerling bingung ke arahnya. Saat lengannya dicubit oleh Sasuke, Sakura baru menghentikan tawa besarnya. Ia menyadari bahwa suara tawanya mungkin telah mengotori konsentrasi Penggemar Sate Kiloan yang sedang menikmati hidangannya. Gadis itu pun berkata dengan pelan, "Kau ini! Lihat nama tempat makan ini dong di pintu masuk. Tempat ini namanya Resto PSK—alias Restoran Penggemar Sate Kiloan." Gadis itu menahan tawa setelahnya.

Sasuke tidak berkomentar. Laki-laki itu kembali pada tabiatnya kalau sedang marah—ia jadi diam.

Tidak ingin sikap mengabaikan khas Sasuke berkepanjangan kepadanya, Sakura pun merusak keadaan datar di antara mereka dengan menarik lengan Sasuke untuk berjalan ke arah meja dan kursi yang masih kosong.

Setelah keduanya sama-sama duduk, si gadis pun berkomentar, "Cemberut itu memang masih membuatmu terlihat tampan, Sasuke-kun. Tapi percaya padaku; kalau kau senyum, pasti terlihat lebih tampan!" Si gadis mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sakura hanya mendapat respon dari angin, sementara lawan bicaranya tidak menjawab dan malah membuang muka.

"Aku tidak keberatan membawa cowok rambut ayam jago sepertimu, Sasuke-kun. Tapi aku mengharapkan lebih dari ini. Aku sudah berbaik hati untuk mengajakmu ke tempat favoritku saat kecil—yaitu Resto PSK ini. Kenapa kau malah cemberut seperti itu?" Melihat Sasuke yang tidak membalas lagi ucapannya, ia pun menggeram, "Ayo balas ucapanku!"

"Aku malu!" Sasuke yang sudah jengah, akhirnya berseru.

"Bukannya berterima kasih, kau justru malu?!" Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, memandang sangsi ke arah lelaki di sampingnya.

"Bukan malu seperti itu! Aku—aku malu karena … karena sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak." Semakin lama suara lelaki itu makin menghilang, entah tertelan udara panas atau termakan rasa gengsinya.

Sakura terbelalak ketika menyadari warna merah muda yang samar-samar muncul di kedua pipi Sasuke. "Pasti tadi kau menyangka aku mau jadi Pekerja S Komersial, ya? Memang dasar otak lelaki." Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya prihatin. "Tapi tidak apa-apa kok, Sasuke-kun. Malah aku jadi tersanjung karena sikap protektifmu sebagai teman sebangku. Ah ya, kau mengkhawatirkanku sampai tidak sadar memegang pipiku tadi." Gadis itu tersenyum unjuk gigi. Menggoda Sasuke adalah hal yang cukup langka, jadi gadis itu berupaya menggoda si rambut malam lebih lama.

Bukannya bersikap seyogyanya Uchiha Sasuke—yang wajahnya dingin dan hampir beku, wajah lelaki itu justru berakhir seperti udang rebus yang panas. Lelaki itu membuang muka ke arah lain. "Mulai sekarang, kalau berbicara padaku jangan yang aneh-aneh."

"Tidak janji." Begitu balasan Sakura pada Sasuke.

Keadaan meja itu hening lagi. Sakura pun berinisyatif untuk mengangkat tangannya ke udara. "Pelayan-san, aku dan teman sebangkuku pesan sate kambing dua kilo, ya!" teriak gadis itu pada pelayan terdekat.

"Hai!" sahut pelayan lelaki tersebut.

"Jadi, sampai mana kita tadi?" Sakura mengembalikan objek pandangannya ke wajah Sasuke.

"Jangan bicara lagi, Sakura. Aku masih agak syok dengan nama restoran ini," ujar si rambut malam.

"Bukankah bagus? Ini justru gebrakan baru, Sasuke-kun! Yang beginilah yang disukai masyarakat. Pemiliknya—Lamang-sama, juga mendirikan Rumah Makan Tunasusila, lho. Kau tahu itu singkatan dari apa?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Kau saja belum memberitahuku," gerutu Sasuke, jengkel.

"Pakai otakmu yang brilian itu dong! Tunasusila itu singkatan dari Tuna Sumpit Bersila, Sasuke-kun," kata gadis itu dengan nadanya yang menggurui.

"Oh."

"Oh saja? Tidak ada yang lain?"

Sasuke baru ingin menjawab ketika dilihatnya pelayan sedang membawa dua kilo sate kambing dan sambal kacang yang tersaji di atas piring besar. Sudah jelas, pelayan itu mengarah ke teritorial Sasuke dan Sakura.

Dengan terpaksa, Sasuke menunda kata yang ingin ia lepas dari lidahnya.

"Ini dia sate kambingnya," pelayan itu berkata ramah, sambil mempersilakan kedua pengunjungnya untuk menikmati sate kambing kiloan andalan.

"Terima kasih, Pelayan-san." Sakura tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya ramah.

Pelayan itu menunduk sopan lalu kembali ke pangkalannya.

Sakura mengambil satu tusuk sate yang sudah dilumuri sambal kacang, dan memberikannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil tusuk sate itu, lalu membawa sate kambingnya ke dalam mulut. Ia menggigit salah satu dagingnya dengan kalem. Sementara gadis di depannya hanya memperhatikannya dengan mata yang berbinar.

Setelah berhasil menelan daging sate kambing tersebut, entah bagaimana, lidahnya sudah tidak tahan untuk mengucapkan kata yang ingin ia ungkapkan. "Sakura …," panggil Sasuke, nadanya pelan—nyaris berbisik.

"Hm?" sahut gadis yang kali ini sedang menikmati cita rasa makanan tradisional yang sangat familiar di alat pengecapnya.

"Kau harus terus satu sekolah denganku, mengerti?—Jangan menyela dulu! Aku benar-benar susah mengatakan ini. Yang jelas kita harus satu sekolah—dan juga satu tempat kerja! Kau tahu kenapa? Karena kita harus makan siang bersama. Selamanya makan siang bersama. Yah, seperti sekarang ini. Itu yang ingin kukatakan—ya—itu saja." Sasuke mengembuskan nafasnya lega. Meskipun bukan kata itu yang seharusnya ia ucapkan, tapi pada intinya tidak beda jauh.

Yang penting bersama dengan Sakura, hm?

"Bisa diatur," kata gadis itu sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "aku tahu kau belum siap mengatakannya, Sasuke-kun. Percaya saja kalau kukatakan aku sangat mengerti."

"Ya, baguslah," sahut si rambut malam. Kelegaan membayangi perasaannya. Bersyukurlah lelaki itu karena Sakura tidak bertanya yang aneh-aneh perkara maksud ucapannya.

"Ah ya, aku juga mengerti kalau kau ingin kita selalu makan siang bersama selamanya—selain satu sekolah dan satu tempat kerja—kita juga harus satu tempat tinggal, 'kan? Aku mengerti kok." Sakura menyeringai sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu maksudku!"

Sulitnya menjadi Uchiha—

—adalah ketika ia bisa merasakan warna merah muda mengakar di pipinya, gengsinya ikut tercabut bersamaan saat ia membuang muka.

-Penggemar Sate Kiloan-

_Fin_

Malam!

Hohoho xD akhirnya aku berhasil menindaklanjuti ide menulis yang muncul kemarin pagi—sewaktu guru sosiologiku di sekolah menyinggung kata PSK di materi Masalah Sosial, yang baru kuketahui juga merupakan nama restoran yang bertempat di Jalan Alternatif Cibubur, dan ada juga yang buka di Sentul, Depok. Jadi, nama restoran itu 'Penggemar Sate Kiloan', tapi disingkat PSK. Berdasarkan fakta itu, tetiba aja aku nyengir dan nggak sabar pengen cepet-cepet pulang sekolah. Ini pertama kalinya aku semangat banget nulis FanFiksi.

Hakhakhak jadi, kalau ada yang aneh-aneh atau apa pun, kritik aja ya!

Hehehehe. xD


End file.
